Season 1
Season 1 of Power Rangers Morphing Masters is adapted from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It would have been the 18th overall season and aired in 2011. Plot The Abyss of Evil has mysteriously been reopened, and from it returns some of the most evil beings in the galaxy. With the help of his old friend Alpha 6, Adam Park must train five teenagers the ways of the Morphing Masters to defeat this threat as a new generation of the Power Rangers. 'Rangers' * Josh Smith/Red Master Ranger I: A new student at Angel Grove High School. Portrayed by Cameron Jebo. (1-50) * Brandon Cruz/Blue Master Ranger: An honor roll student at Angel Grove High school. Portrayed by Steven Skyler. (1-50) * Kayla Hong/Pink Master Ranger: A popular cheerleader at Angel Grove High School. Portrayed by Erika Fong. (1-50) * Z.J. Thomas/Green Master Ranger: A star athlete at Angel Grove High School. Portrayed by Najee De-Tiege. (1-50) * Tiffany Kirk/Yellow Master Ranger: A shy musician at Angel Grove High School. Portrayed by Kimberley Crossman. (1-50) * Tyler Oz/Gold Master Ranger: Former Gym & Juice Bar employee and an aspiring chef at Angel Grove High School. Portrayed by Azim Rizk. (1-50) * Dulcea/Red Master Ranger II: A member of the Order of Meridian. Portrayed by Gabrielle Fitzpatrick. (45-50) 'Allies' * Adam Park: Owner of Park Dojo, keeper of the Master powers, and mentor to the Rangers. Portrayed by Johnny Yong Bosch. (1-50) * Alpha 6: Adam's robotic assistant. Voiced by Campbell Cooley. (1-50) * Doctor K: Mentor to the R.P.M. Rangers. Portrayed by Olivia Tennet. (36-37) * Auric: A member of the Order of Meridian. Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince. (39-50) * Datas: Dulcea's robotic assistant. Voiced by Estevez Gillespie. (45-50) 'Veteran Rangers' * Cam Watanabe/Green Samurai Ranger: Portrayed by Jason Chan. (21-22) * R.J. Finn/Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger: Portrayed by David de Lautour. (31-32) *'Scott Truman/Ranger Operator Series Red:' Portrayed by Eka Darville.(36-37) *'Flynn McAllistair/Ranger Operator Series Blue:' Portrayed by Ari Boyland. (36-37) *'Summer Landsdown/Ranger Operator Series Yellow:' Portrayed by Rose McIver. (36-37) *'Ziggy Grover/Ranger Operator Series Green:' Portrayed by Milo Cawthorne. (36-37) *'Dillon/Ranger Operator Series Black:' Portrayed by Dan Ewing. (36-37) *'Gem/Ranger Operator Series Gold:' Portrayed by Mike Ginn. (36-37) *'Gemma/Ranger Operator Series Silver:' Portrayed by Li Ming Hu. (36-37) *'Tanya Sloan/Zeo Ranger II Yellow:' Portrayed by Nakia Burrise. (39-50) 'Civilians' * Bulk: New owner of the Angel Grove Gym & Juice Bar. Portrayed by Paul Schrier. (1-50) * Ms. Appleby: Principal of Angel Grove High School. Portrayed by Royce Herron. (1-50) * Skull: Best friend of Bulk. Portrayed by Jason Narvy. (19) 'Villains' The villains are comprised of evil beings that fought against previous teams of Earth Rangers. After their defeat, their spirits were sent to the Abyss of Evil which caused their appearances to mutate. They reside on the Ghost Galleon. * Maligore: Current ruler of the Abyss of Evil. Previously destroyed by the Turbo Rangers. Voiced by Kerrigan Mahan. (1-50) * Scorpina: Reluctant general to Maligore. Previously destroyed by Zordon's energy wave. Portrayed by Sabrina Lu. (1-49) * Octomus: Loyal general to Maligore. Previously destroyed by the Mystic Force Rangers. Voiced by John Leigh. (1-50) * Zoltar: 'Estranged brother of Zordon. He previously fought with Rita Repulsa's forces and was destroyed by his brother. Portrayed by Yoshi Sudarso. (7-48) * 'Thrax: '''Son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Previously destroyed by the Overdrive and Retro Rangers. Voiced by Glen Levy. (26-44) * '''Venjix: Voiced by Cameron Rhodes. (36-37) * Malikayas: '''Standard foot soldiers created from the inhabitants of Muranthias. * '''Putrapods: '''Advanced foot soldiers left to Maligore by Divatox. * '''Paper Putties: '''Thrax's personal giant foot soldiers. * '''Grinders: Venjix's footsoldiers. 'Episodes' # Day Of The Defenders, Part I # Day Of The Defenders, Part II # What Friends Are For # Green With Envy # Weekend Warriors # Sticks And Stones # Fish Out Of Water # Monster Matrimony # Plight Of The Tiger # Flying United # Double Trouble, Part I # Double Trouble, Part II # Parent Trap # Identity Theft # A Golden Opportunity, Part I # A Golden Opportunity, Part II # Under Observation # Happy Birthday, Tiffany # Rangers In Distress # A Date With Danger # Storm Of Power, Part I # Storm Of Power, Part II # A Prehistoric Moment # Zoltar's Challenge, Part I # Zoltar's Challenge, Part II # Object Permanence # Receiving The Lantern, Part I # Receiving The Lantern, Part II # Fast Times At Stone Canyon High # When Prehistory Repeats Itself # Fury Of The Bull, Part I # Fury of The Bull, Part II # Work And Play # Woes Of A Scientist # Cooking Showdown # Get In Gear, Part I # Get In Gear, Part II # Stuck On Glue # A Yellow Homecoming # Through The Nemesis Triangle # Maligore Rises # Confidence Crisis # A Flaw In The Plan, Part I # A Flaw In The Plan, Part II # Red Alert, Part I # Red Alert, Part II # Red Destiny, Part I # Red Destiny, Part II # Day Of Doom, Part I # Day Of Doom, Part II Category:Seasons Category:Season 1